I'm Okay, Trust Me
by Laceration Gravityy
Summary: Frerard. Frank/Gerard. My Chemical Romance. Just a little fun one-shot I wrote when I was bored. Frank finally gets what he wanted for so long. Please Read and Review. xx


**Okily dokily well here it is. I had nothing to do so me, my sick mind, and my fangirl side decided to do this little one-shot. DISCLAIMER: i do not own MCR, Frankie, or Gerard. This is just for fun and fun only. None of it ever happened.**

* * *

><p>"And the choice you made! To the End… Thank you! We love you guys. Good night!" Gerard finished the show with To The End, his voice flooding everyone's ears with pure pleasure, including mine.<p>

He snatched a plastic water bottle and threw it to the crowd. There was an overflow of people jumping overtop of one another to get it.

Gerard trotted off stage and I followed as did everyone else.

"That was fucking amazing!" Ray exclaimed.

Everyone agreed, gins across all our faces. Ray was right, it was a great show. The audience was great and everyone was really into it.

I crashed on the closest couch and ran a hand through my hair. I needed a shower real bad.

I felt the couch bounce and I looked over to find Gerard on the other side. He was picking at the black enamel on his nails, like I often do.

He was so perfect. That's the only way I can describe him. Perfect. Of course, he doesn't think so but he never seizes to amaze me. He had makeup on his skin, to make it look ashen, and his hazel eyes had a reddish eye shadow all around them. His black hair fell flawlessly over his face, especially when he performs. He never bothers to comb it, so it's always messy, but he still manages to look absolutely amazing.

He looked up at me and smiled when he saw I was staring at him. I couldn't help it. He's beyond intriguing. I though so ever since I met him. Even before I was part of the band, I would frequently catch myself staring at him, and he would catch me starring too.

I blushed and he stated laughing.

He laughs but he doesn't know how much I really feel for him. At first I didn't make much of my new feelings but I eventually put two and two together. "Friends" is not what I wanted from him. I had woken up with one too many wet dreams for me to want to be just that. I just wish it didn't hurt so much.

"Hey Frankie?" Gerard asked. I could feel my heart thudding a bit faster, which was what usually happened. You would think I was used to it by now.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Aren't you already?" I was trying to sound as calm as possible even though I could feel my heart in my throat. What did he want to talk about?

He leaned in and punched my arm. I held it with my other hand and tried to look as if I was in pain.

"Fuck off. C'mon, I didn't hit you that hard."

"Did so," I whined.

"Anyways, can I talk to you somewhere private?"

I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. He dragged me to wherever he wanted to go and I let him.

He pulled me into some room, closed the door and locked it. This just made my heart beat faster.

He pushed me against the door and kissed me. I jolted and my eyes shot wide open. His were closed and deep into the kiss. I pushed him away by the shoulders, taken aback. I didn't want to stop; I wish I hadn't pushed him away.

He looked down at his feet feebly and mumbled, "I- I- I'm sorry Frankie. I thought you wanted me to. Its just I always catch you staring and- and- I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. I know the on-stage kisses mean nothing. I guess… never mind. Can we just go back to normal and pretend this never happened?"

"No,"

"Oh…"

"No as in I don't want to go back to normal. It hurt too bad," I told him truthfully. I was always to afraid to tell him, not wanting to ruin our friendship along with it, but now I knew better.

Gerard looked confused. He opened his mouth to say something but I replaced his words with my tongue. He seemed shocked, much like I was just a little while ago.

After a few seconds, he finally let loos and closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the kiss. Our lips were moving in sync as our tongues were exploring one another's mouths for the very first time. This was what I have been waiting for, for so long. He draped his arms around my waist so his fingers met on the small of my back.

Slowly, I could feel us intensifying. We started kissing harder, our tongues crashing into each other. He tasted so good. I couldn't wait to find out if the rest of him shared this aspect.

He leisurely crept his fingers up my back. He disconnected to pull off my shirt and I did the same to him. I took a second to admire his chest. Unlike me, he had not one tattoo on his body, he was afraid of needles. I've seen him topless before but he didn't have the same intentions. Just thinking about those intentions gave me the biggest hard-on ever.

He pushed me back up on the wall, pinning my hands on either side of me. He began kissing my neck, biting it every once in awhile. He lingered there and moved on to my chest, then lower and lower. I pulled him away for a moment and took off my pants, only leaving my boxers. He resumed kissing me until he got right above my boxers, then he stopped. I looked down at him, confused. He looked up to meet my eyes. He was nervous, that's why he stopped. I didn't think this would be his first time. I giggled held his hands. I pulled him up so he was standing. I kissed him lightly on the lips and he kissed back shyly. I could tell he was embarrassed and it was really cute. Gee's never nervous. He always knows what to do, he has it figured out. Well, on stage at least. It was nice, actually, to see him like this.

I took a step forward and switched spots with him. Now he was the one up against the door. I ordered him to take his pants off and he did without hesitation. I saw that he was very her, very hard indeed. I smirked, I was going to take care of that soon enough.

I skipped the kissing my way down and went right down on my knees. He saw how prompt I was being and decided to pull his boxers off for me.

My eyes got wide. I was face to face with my prize. I couldn't help but grin. Its better than I ever imagined it.

I took him in my mouth, incapable to wait any longer. He bucked his hips forward, pushing himself deeper in my throat.

I started pumping up and down. He dug his fingers in my hair, tugging at was moaning my name followed by curses. His huffing and puffing turned me on even more, which I didn't think would be possible.

I began pumping faster, he began moaning loader. I flicked my tongue and he grunted.

"F- Frankie? Oh fuck! I- I- ugh!"

He let out his load in my mouth. I was too into it to pull away so I just swallowed it, not caring.

He giggled and said, his voice shaky, "Thanks Frank," He was so fucking cute.

I kept going for a while longer. Then, I pulled back slowly, dragging my tongue on his length. When I got close to the tip, I gently bit down causing him to let out another grunt, really deep and throaty this time.

Finally, I twirled my tongue in in little circles around his head. I took him out of my mouth completely and fell back, laying on the floor panting.

Gerard dropped to his knees and sunk beside me.

"Now, we took care of my problem, what about your's?" Gerard whispered in my ear sensually. God he's sexy. If he was any sexier, my dick would explode, as in fire and dynamite.

"I'm your canvas. Go crazy on me," I replied. If I said that even half as good as him, I would be plenty happy.

"Well, you see, there's a problem. You, Mr. Iero, still have your boxers on," oh I forgot about that.

I slipped them off and threw them wherever. I saw his eyes grow big as he was freely staring at my dick. He licked his lips and I laughed, pulling him closer kissing him hard on the lips.

We stayed that way for awhile until he pulled away. I immediately felt empty without his lips on mine. I groaned, wanting him back.

"Don't worry, baby. Trust me?" he whispered.

I nodded my head, excited to see what he was planning.

He looked around, searching for something. I also looked around. I wasn't quite sure where we were. There was a couch, a mini T.V., and a small coffee table. Except for that, this room was pretty empty.

He hoped to his feet and ran to a drawer. My eyes followed him as he walked, staring at his ass. Which, might I add, looked just as good bare or in tight skinny jeans. He opened it and pulled out a tube and something square and shiny. It looked like he found what he was looking for. At least he knew what room we were in.

"Condom," he shook the shiny, square object. "and lube." he shook the tube and walked over to me.

I gulped as if there was a toad in my throat. He must of hear it because he said, "Nervous?"

I nodded my head truthfully.

"Bottom or top? Give or get? Fuck or be fu-"

"Shut up, Gee!" I said, adding a laugh, not wanting to sound harsh. Then I said, "I don't know. Whichever. Bottom, sure."

"Alright. Be fucked then," he glided over to me. "It might hurt at first, I hear, but it'll get better," he said and added a wink when he saw how nervous I looked.

My stomach churned. I have wanted this for so long now but now that's it's here, I feel nervous as fuck. I decided to suck it up. I'm not about to ruin this perfect moment.

"Stand up. Turn around," I did ad I was told. I faced the door, placing both palms up on it. There was going to be many hand prints on there by the time we're finished. I just hoped that no one would hear us.

He squeezed out some lube and put it on his fingers. I noticed that it smelt really good. Possibly banana.

"Relax babe. Like I said, it might hurt a bit at first, but don't freak out. I'm just preparing you," I nodded and closed my eyes waiting for it.

He slowly put one finger into me. It wasn't so bad do I nodded, telling him to proceed. He then put in a second finger. I winced and tightened up. He placed his other hand on my shoulder, relaxing me. He wiggled his finger around. I wanted to get this over with, so I nodded again. He put in a third finger. This time I yelped out in pain.

"You alright, Frankie? I hate that it hurts but it will get better. I promise." I love how much he cares. He's so sweet; needless to say he can still be an asshole at times.

"Just do it, Gee. I want to get to the good part."

"Whatever you say,"

He took out his fingers. I hadn't noticed that he had already put on the condom and lube. That's Gee for ya, he's always pre-prepared.

He put his hands on my hips. "Okay, I'm going in now,"  
>I nodded.<p>

He slowly pushed himself in me. I dug my fingers in the door. I tensed up again. I felt his lips on my ear as he whispered, "Relax, it'll get better," I hope he's right.

He bucked his hips forward and back, I winced again. He pulled back, then forward again.

He was moaning and breathing heavy, obviously enjoying himself.

He started going a bit faster now. He was right, it was getting better gradually. It didn't hurt that much anymore.

He moved around moving in and out in different angles.

"Oh- uh! Mm... Do that again, Gee," it had gotten really good now. He hit me in the perfect spot. It felt beyond good now and I found myself adding on to his moans.

He repeated what he just did like I told him to, again and again.

He slid his hand down from my hips to my dick, moving his hands up and down in the same rhythm as he was moving his hips. I came right there, in his hands. He came in the condom, so it wasn't adding on to the mess, thankfully.

We kept going for a little while longer until we were both too tired to function. He pulled himself out and fell back comfortably on the soft, yet very solid, rug. I laid down beside him, snuggled into his chest.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and onto his chest.

"Frankie? Are you alright?" Gee asked, obviously noticing.

I was more than alright. I was perfect. I had been waiting so, so long for this moment and it finally came. I don't usually cry, ever really.

"You're perfect. Did you know that?" I told him then pecked him on the nose.

He smiled then said, "You're pretty perfect yourself. We should get dressed,"

We both got up and put our clothes on. We both walked out of the room with huge grins on our faces.

"Hey guys. Where were you?" Mikey asked, spotting us.

I wasn't so keen on the idea of them finding out that Gerard and I just fucked in some random room. I suppose they would find out later but not just yet.

I didn't know what to say and Gerard noticed so he filled in, "I had to show Frank something," That was a pretty worthless excuse but it was partially true…

Mikey raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Okay then. We're all going out for super later. Possibly sushi. You guys coming?"

"Yeah, thanks Mikey," Gerard answered once again.

Mikey turned around and left, leaving just Gerard and I.

Gerard looked at me and burst out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

When our laughing seized, Gerard leaned in and looked really serious. He whispered in my ear, "I don't know if i ever told you, but I love you, Frankie."

I giggled at his cheesy-ness and kissed him, hoping that kind of acted as an "I love you too,"

You know the feeling you get when everything works out just as you want it to? Well, that is exactly how i felt right then.

* * *

><p><strong>So... how was that for smut. Alright? Please review and let me know you read this and what you thought, your honest opinions. there is nothing more i want than to get better. Hope you liked it :)<strong>


End file.
